


An Elf, a Toad and a Priest Walk Into a Church

by LadyDrace



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Todd are getting married. And no matter how weird and dumb it all is, Todd is determined not to fuck up this one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elf, a Toad and a Priest Walk Into a Church

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, this can totally be considered a sequel of sorts to [Through the Fog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/565281) and/or [Peepers Probable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2060853). Not betaed. Written as a tribute to [ToddnKurt's](http://toddnkurt.tumblr.com/) recent marriage. WISHING YOU ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD, FRIEND!
> 
> EDIT: [OMG CHECK OUT THIS WONDERFUL ART RELATED TO THIS FIC OMG OMG OMG!!!](http://toddnkurt.tumblr.com/post/109703426986/you-only-asked-for-this-months-and-months-ago-but)

“I can't believe you're makin' me do this.”

 

Kurt snorted and adjusted Todd's shirt collar. “Since vhen have I ever been able to make you do anything?”

 

Adjusted or not, that damn shirt collar was still starched and itchy, and Todd shifted his shoulders less covertly than he'd hoped. “It's emotional blackmail, man. If I don't do this, you'll never blow me again.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt straightened the collar one more time before giving up. “Of course I vill. But you'll do this because you love me, and you said you didn't care either vay.”

 

Todd groaned, because _dammit_ , he hated when Kurt was right.

 

“Fine, let's just get this over with.”

 

Of course, once they went inside, there was Summers, smirking his damn smirk at Todd. Best man or not, Todd really, _really_ wanted to smack that smug face into the nearest wall.

 

“Yeah, yeah, a toad in a suit, laugh it up,” Todd snarled, but Kurt just smiled and interlaced their fingers.

 

“He von't dare. Not on my vedding day.” The words were underlined with a significant look at Scott, who lost some of the smirk at least, though it was obvious he was just itching to make a comment. But Kurt would kick his ass if he ruined the big day, and Todd found himself almost hoping the asshole would slip up so he could enjoy the beautiful sight of his husband-to-be unleashing hell. It was just hot, okay? And the victim being Scott Asshole Summers just made it all the sweeter.

 

Kurt caught him daydreaming and nudged him with an elbow. “Save it for later. Honeymoon, remember?”

 

Fair point. Two weeks away from everyone, just the two of them, a huge bed and room service? Hell yeah, Todd was _so_ down. And if that meant he had to sweat through a few hours in a monkey suit and say a few sappy words, then that felt like a small price to pay.

 

Todd hadn't wanted a best man, but Logan had stared his way into it somehow, and Todd still had no clue what that was about. But a small part of him was grateful. A very, _very_ small part. Because Logan was still scary as hell. But it was the thought that counted... or something.

 

“Is this even gonna be legal?”

 

Kurt gave him an exasperated look. “Yes, I told you this last veek.”

 

“Yo, you told me half-way through a hand-job. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the _talking_ , you know.”

 

Scott made a choking noise behind them, and Todd smirked. Kurt looked like he was praying for strength, but he also had that adorable fluff to his cheeks that showed he was blushing under the fur. Todd really kinda loved that.

 

“Vhatever, just... do this for me, please?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Fuzzy, getting' hitched, ten-four.”

 

He knew he sounded flippant, but he was in fact aware of how much this meant for Kurt, and just because Todd didn't know how to deal with feelings like a normal person, that didn't mean he'd take this away from the one person who loved him for what he was. And as they slowly went to the altar where the Episcopal priest was already waiting, smiling at them as they took their positions, Todd forcefully ignored everyone else in the room. Because this was for Kurt, and no matter how much Todd had screwed up in his life, this was one thing he was going to get right.

 

He didn't even hear the ceremony. He said _I do_ when the priest looked at him expectantly, and tried his best to pay attention when Kurt said his own vows. But there was nothing new there, really. Kurt was great at telling Todd often and elaborately how treasured he was, and he didn't seem to care that Todd was crap at saying it back.

 

And even though he'd missed a lot of shit leading up to this day, he hadn't missed Kurt's silent assumption that Todd wouldn't say any vows. So yeah. Fucking crunch time.

 

The priest cast a glance at him but then seemed about to move on.

 

“Uh,” Todd said. “I, uh... I got somethin' to say too.”

 

Kurt was wide-eyed and looked strangely pained. “It's all right, Todd, you don't have to. I know you don't-”

 

“Naw, man, I'm... I gotta do this, okay?”

 

He could literally hear Kurt swallowing, the loud click of it almost echoing in the empty church, and Todd focused on that, ignoring the people in the pews and the glaring he got from both best men.

 

“Look, uh. Kurt. Fuck it, that never did sound right to me.” He glanced at the priest. “Err, sorry Padre. Just. Fuzzy, you know I'm shit at this. Hell, I think everybody knows. But just cause I'm... like, damaged or somethin'... that don't mean I don't care. Okay? You and me? We're the weirdest thing, man. But hey, I guess weirdos attract, huh?”

 

Kurt nodded, and offered a weak smile, his hands shaking slightly in Todd's. He had to force himself to continue, because chickening out now would be unforgivable.

 

“So, uh. Fuzz face. You're like... the most stupidly nice thing that ever happened to me. And... I can't say I understand why you even wanna make it all official that you're hung up on a slime-ball with bad attitude, but... well. I... love you, you know? And I really do wanna make you happy. So yeah. I love you, Blue boy, and I'm gonna try real hard sayin' it more from now on.”

 

There was a noise like a someone was choking a squirrel, and Todd looked up in alarm, his eyes having been mostly on his annoyingly shined shoes up until this point. Kurt's whole face was practically crumbling, and tears were welling up in his eyes, and Todd got more and more worried every second. “Shit, uh, I didn't... I'm so sorry, man, I fucked up, I didn't mean to-”

 

He was cut off by Kurt's lips smashing into his own quite painfully.

 

“Thank you, thank you, Gott in Himmel, I can't believe you said it, thank you, Liebling, _thank you so much!_ ”

 

Todd was almost dizzy by the end, every other word followed by another kiss, and he was pretty sure it was bad form getting a boner in church, but there was no helping that now.

 

“So, uh... good?”

 

Kurt laughed wetly and nodded, adding a hearty sniff before he was able to pull back and take Todd's hands again for the ring exchange. Scott looked gloriously constipated as he handed them the rings, and Todd couldn't help but grin. _He did it_. He didn't fuck it up. And he was totally getting married.

 

“ _Awesome!_ ”

 

End.


End file.
